embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic Frequencies
One of the key discoveries of the Imperial Trust's Adeptus Astra Telepathica is the existence of Psychic Frequencies which are possessed by all souls and concepts within the Warp. These frequencies have proven to be a valuable tool in getting an approximate understanding of the Warp and how to use it. General Research Psychic Frequencies Part One Headmaster Ridcully finished his initial studies into Psychic Frequencies this year and has come to several conclusions. He has discovered that many aspects of a psyker's life can have an effect on their Psychic Frequency, such as significant life events, general personality, common emotions, beliefs, psychic discipline, the source of psyker training as well as participating in certain significant rituals. He Has also discovered that having similar Psychic Frequencies to another Psyker makes working on or in conjunction using Biomancy, Divination or Telepathy easier and having significantly different Psychic Frequencies makes it harder Psychic Frequencies Part Two For the last four years Headmaster Ridcully has been carefully investigating the effect that rituals have on Psychic Frequency. He has found that there are several factors that determine exactly how much of an effect that rituals have. To begin with the more significant the ritual is, both to the participants and in general the greater effect that it has. This means that a ritual created solely to modify a Psyker's Psychic Frequency is unlikely to have much effect. Next Headmaster Ridcully has found that the older and better known the ritual is the greater its effect, this increase is greater than can be explained by significance alone. This means that all newly created rituals will have reduced effect and searching the the archives for old rituals may be worthwhile. The third discovery is that rituals connected to major concepts, such as the Imperium or the Dark Gods, have a far greater effect at the cost of creating a psychic vulnerability to the concept in question. Given that the Imperium and Imperial Truth have been tainted by the Abomination these rituals should be treated with great care. The fourth discovery that he made was that a change is Psychic Frequency is not the only effect of the rituals. He has also found that a change in psychic frequency directly affects personality and character. Any ritual that affects Psychic Frequency has an effect on the participant's character equal to the effect on the Psychic Frequency. Whether the ritual changes the Psychic Frequency and therefore the character or the reverse is not clear. Astropaths: Psychic Frequencies After a year of testing Headmaster Ridcully has determined several facts about binding psykers to major warp powers. The first is that rather then power being the main requirement for a bonding to have an effect being a representation of a concept is more important. This means that it is possible for psykers who bond with even relatively minor daemons to have their Psychic Frequency change. It also leads to the question of what exactly the concept that Astropaths are bonded with. After a bit of investigation Headmaster Ridcully has found that Astropaths are bonded with the concept of Humanity. In conclusion Headmaster Ridcully has determined that bonding with a warp entity would greatly increase the ability of his Neo-Astropaths to communicate over long distances, he estimates doubling range at the very least. Unfortunately there are not available Warp Entities that would be at all safe to bond with, except possibly the Avernite Planetmind if some theories are correct. Frequencies and Songweaving Four years ago the research project into Psychic Frequency and Songweaving was completed successfully, with several major breakthroughs being made. The first discovery was that Songweaving shifts the users frequency to either the frequency of the power in question or a frequently that resonates with it, a frequency that changes continuously as the power is used. This allows psykers to use Songweaving to use powers outside of their usual speciality with greater ease, though there are limits. The other major discovery that was made was that the more the melody in Songweaveing matches the frequency of the power being used the greater the effect of the power, with the pattern in the Materium seeming to resonate with the Immaterium strengthening the power in some as yet unknown matter. Headmaster Ridcully wonders if this has some connection with how Chaos Runes and the names of the Chaos Gods effect the Materium, though he is loathe to test the idea. Resonating Frequencies Two years ago Headmaster Ridcully and Primaris Jameson finished their initial research into how some psychic frequencies resonate. They found that the frequencies that resonate constructively, or harmoniously, are simultaneously those that resonate when transcribed and turned into music and those that represent concepts and emotions that feed into each other such as fear and cowardice. They also found that certain frequencies resonate discordantly, or destructively. They theorise but have not yet proven that these frequencies are those that are discordant when transcribed to music and represent opposing emotions and concepts, such as cowardice and courage. Destructive Frequencies High Grandmaster Ridcully and Grandmaster Jameson spent a pair of years looking into Destructive Frequencies, both what they are and what effect they have. They found that as expected Destructive Frequencies are those that are discordant when transcribed to music and represent opposing emotions and concepts, such as hope and despair. They found that the exact destructive frequency can weaken its counterpart safely, and that when the counterpart of a single frequency within a power is used that portion of the power is weakened, often causing the entire power to collapse or have an unintended effect. However finding the exact counter-frequency its not exactly easy and requires a lot of study and a non exact counter has a reduced effect and can cause side effects. High Grandmaster Ridcully tells you that it would probably be possible to find the counter-frequency to some of the main themes of the Chaos Gods but that this efforts would require a dangerous amount of delving into the powers of Chaos, which is the main cause of corruption among Sanctioned Psykers. Immaterial Resonance Four years ago High Grandmaster Ridcully finished his research into Immaterium Echoes. He tells you that everything in the Materium has an infinitesimal echo in the Immaterium, which in most cases is undetectable. However certain items or materials can gain stronger echoes as a result of major events in history of either the Materium or the Immaterium, which will make items of that type resonate with the Warp, in a manner that varies with the event and what part they played in it. The names and symbols of Gods have been given strong Warp Echoes in this manner by the creation of the God. Another way for a Warp Echo to gain in strength is by belief. If enough people believe that a particular item has a certain property for long enough then a Warp resonance will begin between that item and the required concept in the Warp. Silver has gained a connection with purification though this manner. Ridcully tells you that while it is most likely impossible to strength or weaken a Warp Echo on the scale and time-frame that the Imperial Trust operates on attempting to find Warp Echoes could lead in interesting directions. Specific Psychic Frequencies There has also been investigation into the specific frequencies and counter frequencies of several major factions, with more details to be found here. Specific Frequencies It is also possible to look into the frequencies used by specific foes, and then for the frequencies that they counter. Waaagh Frequencies After four hard years of study Tamia was able to determine the set of Psychic Frequencies of the Ork Waaagh. She tells you that it is hard to describe exactly what the frequencies represent but conflict, strength and fearlessness are at the heart of it. With these frequencies it should be possible to create psychic powers that specifically counter the Waaagh. Waaagh Destructive Resonances Tamia has recently finished her investigation into finding psychic frequencies that effectively counter Waaagh energy. After much investigation she found three frequencies that are effective one based around calm, one around weakness and one around failure. The frequency based around calm to be be most effective at countering active Waaagh energies while weakness helps counter the strength boost the Waaagh field provides Orks and failure seems to reduce the reliability of their technology, which is not exactly reliable to begin with. Currently Tamia has only been able to test these frequencies on a small scale, though she hopes to change that in the years to come. Chaotic Frequencies (Chaos) Tamia managed to eventually determine the frequencies that Chaos operates on, which she tells you was far harder then any of the individual Chaos Gods. She tells you that the main frequencies are based around Chaos, The-Inevitable-End, Corruption and The-Ultimate-Truth. Chaotic Frequencies (Plague God) Three years ago High Grandmaster Ridcully finished his investigation into the Psychic Frequencies of Plague God. Unsurprisingly the core frequencies are related to Decay, with others relating to Death, Plague, Destruction, Perseverance and Rebirth. This indicates that as he suspected the frequencies that a god operates on correspond directly to the gods domains, for Primal Gods at least. Plague God Destructive Resonances A bit over a year ago High Grandmaster Ridcully finished his research into determining the frequencies that best counter those used by the Plague God. He tells you that the main frequencies that work are based around healing, life, improvement, creation, and hope. Chaotic Frequencies (Abomination) Three years ago Grandmaster Tamia finished her investigation into the Psychic Frequencies of the Abomination, though if it was not for a timely warning for Ridcully she may have ended in disaster. As she expected the core frequencies are related to Tyranny, with others relating to Obedience, Fanaticism, Tradition and Faith. This further supports the theory that a gods frequencies relate to their domains, a fact that should help with efforts to find the other gods particular psychic frequencies. (Abomination) Destructive Resonances After half a dozen years of study, and a great deal of assistance from Saint Lin, Areatha and High Grandmaster Ridcully, Tamia was able to create counter-frequencies to the Abomination. She tells you that the main frequencies needed are based around Freedom, which interferes with the Abominations mind influence, though Independence and Clear-Thought are also valuable. Chaotic Frequencies (Dark Prince) High Grandmaster Ridcully was able to successfully determine the exact Psychic Frequencies that the Dark Prince uses on schedule. As expected the core frequencies relate to excess, with others tied to Sin, Sensation, Obsession and Freedom. (Dark Prince) Destructive Resonances High Grandmaster Ridcully finished his investigation into finding the frequencies that best counter the Dark Prince a bit over a year ago. He tells you that the key frequency is Moderation, though Restraint, Clear-Thought and Ties-That-Bind also have their uses. Chaotic Frequencies (Blood God) Grandmaster Tamia’s investigation of the Psychic Frequencies of the Blood God finished four years ago with the expected results. She found his strongest frequency to be Combat, with the lesser frequencies being Rage, Blood-Spilt-in-Battle, Honour-in-War, Strength-of-Arms and War. Exactly as expected after Saint Lin’s research. Destructive Resonances (Blood God) Two years ago Tamia finished determining the exact frequencies that resonate destructively with the powers of the Blood God. She found that Serenity, Peace and Cowardice were the best counter frequencies, pretty much as expected. Chaotic Frequencies (Changer of Ways) Three years ago High Grandmaster Ridcully was able to finish determining the exact frequencies that the Changer of Ways makes use of. As expected they were centred around Ambition and included Change, Intrigue, Fate, Sorcery, and Hope. Destructive Resonances (Changer of Ways) After half a dozen years of study High Grandmaster Ridcully was able to find Destructive Resonances for the Changer of Ways. He found that the most important Resonances were Contentment, and to a lesser extent Stability. Other resonances have more minor impact such as Simplicity and Despair. Tyranid Frequencies Recently Tamia finished decoding the exact frequencies that Hive Fleet Grábakr is based around. She tells you that the exact frequencies that they use are too alien grasp with human minds but are closest to Hunger and Many-In-One. Warp Resonances Some materials or items have a strong echo in the Warp, providing them with proprieties that they otherwise would not have. High Grandmaster Ridcully is one of the few beings in existence able to see these echoes in the Warp. Geneseed High Grandmaster Ridcully looking into what echoes Astartes Geneseed has within the Warp. He found that its strongest single echo is connected to heroism, though there are lesser ties to legacy, brotherhood, strength and war, in descending order of strength. Each geneseed also has a strong conceptional tie to its Primarch, and a lesser tie to its chapter. Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Infomational